


a theatre of perfect silence

by agcrazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agcrazy/pseuds/agcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi expects it to be rough, and more than a little sloppy but it isn’t. It’s deep, too deep - almost as though he’s trying to breathe the very essence of Akaashi through this kiss. The long, broad strokes of Bokuto’s tongue against his has Akaashi trembling and knees weakening. He thinks he might just collapse, but Bokuto’s strong arms come up to brace him against his own body and keep him upright.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where I try to write a sensual piece about BokuAka having sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a theatre of perfect silence

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I just wanted to write a slow, sensual piece about BokuAka because I feel like a lot of BokuAka fics tend to focus on the boundless energy of Bokuto or Akaashi’s possible taking charge mentality when writing sex scenes about them, which are fine (i love them, all the BokuAka fanfic authors i have encountered so far are fucking amazing), but I just wanted to explore something different. But hopefully it’s not become OOC, that would be definitely spoil the purpose and make me sad.
> 
> BUT OH WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. my exams are in like literally three days and I'm gonna fail because I'm a Haikyuu trash who fucking can't stop writing, and if I cannot make it in life because I get kicked out of university I hope one of you will adopt me and keep me as a pet, pls, thanks.
> 
> P.P.S. Akaashi is 18 here, like this takes place in the few days before school term ends in late December but after Akaashi's 18th birthday on 5th December.

Nobody is more surprised than Akaashi when Bokuto turns out to be a quiet lover.

Akaashi never expected it, that’s the thing. And who would really? Bokuto is hyperactive on a normal day, and downright demonic on days someone accidentally gives him caffeine.

So no, ‘quiet’ is not something Akaashi has ever associated with Bokuto.

It’s taken them very long to get where they are now. Months and months of tiptoeing around each other, one step forward and three steps back, rinse and repeat. Bokuto got nervous around him at first, and Akaashi, not understanding the source of this, ignored it. And then, Bokuto became a bit more aggressive, and finally when Akaashi realised what was happening, he shied away. After all, this was his senior - a senior who is the ace, as well as a senior prone to severe mood swings. Who knows how Akaashi reciprocating his feelings might affect the team and their good partnership in volleyball? In the end it didn’t matter though, because the fact that Akaashi found excuses to reject him instead of outrightly doing so already suggested his deep, inextricable involvement in this _thing_  with Bokuto. 

They get together at the end of Bokuto’s third year in high school, but then he has to leave for university and it is tough on them. They kiss and make out, and those are still so rough and urgent because they never have enough time to really explore each other. But because they never have enough time, they never go any further than that either. Akaashi gets pleasantly surprised then too, when Bokuto doesn’t push it, or lament their lack of progress - he is happy just being them, having what they have, and he tells Akaashi how he is so glad he is still in Tokyo because this way, at least they can meet regularly enough. And that he is glad they can date without any pressures.

But as all things tend to, their relationship comes to a point where it needs to evolve. And by then, now, they are both ready. 

Because Akaashi is still in high school and living with his parents, Bokuto makes all the preparations instead which includes, amongst other things such as obtaining supplies and so on, throwing out his flatmate for the next 24 hours with promises of 2 free lunches.

(Bokuto still acts like a snot-nosed brat most of the time, but college has matured him in significant ways. It shows and it makes Akaashi’s heart pang with loneliness sometimes. But then Bokuto would come in, sweeping him off his feet and making his heart thunder in his chest with happiness and it would feel alright again.)

And so here they are now, rough hand clutching tightly at Akaashi’s as Bokuto drags him down the corridor to his flat. It’s getting sweaty between their hands, and Akaashi can’t tell with any amount of confidence whose nerves are the cause of it, physical evidence escaping them to inform anyone who would only look closer. 

He doesn’t stop pulling Akaashi along until they have entered the flat, and then down the hall to enter Bokuto’s room. It registers in Akaashi’s mind, like those things tend to do in a detached, almost clinical way, that the room is bathed in the soft glow of a winter afternoon sun. It’s pretty and with Bokuto’s back to the window, it makes him look luminescent, and maybe Akaashi is starting to wax poetic here but there is something angelic about the Bokuto now, angelic despite the heated expression Bokuto is wearing. 

Because the moment the door to the bedroom closes behind them, Bokuto zeroes in on Akaashi, predatory eyes tracking every one of his movements with barely concealed hunger. It is as though all that boundless energy has given way to a fixated fascination on all things Akaashi. Akaashi shudders almost imperceptibly, but Bokuto sees it anyway.

It’s intoxicating.

Akaashi opens his mouth to say something - and isn’t that a first, to initiate conversation between the two of them - but Bokuto doesn’t let him. He cups Akaashi’s face, effectively stalling any plans he might have had of talking or moving to take his clothes off. Bokuto traces his skin with painful tenderness and Akaashi can’t help but lean in, following the direction of Bokuto’s fingers without meaning to.

He exhales tremulously when Bokuto’s fingers go on to trace his lips, move back and forth, roughing them up with the pad of his thumb. It’s natural to tilt his head back when a thumb slips inside, and he hears Bokuto gasp lightly when he subconsciously sucks on the digit.

There’s a whispered _Akaashi_ , voice seeming to strain against his throat and coming out harsh in the quiet of the afternoon, before Bokuto’s lips are on Akaashi’s.

Akaashi expects it to be rough, and more than a little sloppy but it isn’t. It’s deep, too deep - almost as though he’s trying to breathe the very essence of Akaashi through this kiss. The long, broad strokes of Bokuto’s tongue against his has Akaashi trembling and knees weakening. He thinks he might just collapse, but Bokuto’s strong arms come up to brace him against his own body and keep him upright.

Akaashi has always loved the heat Bokuto gives off like a furnace, especially during these cold winter days, but right now it’s something else altogether. The difference in their temperatures is so obvious and Akaashi feels keenly every resultant shiver running through his body like jolts of electricity.

Bokuto doesn’t let up on the kisses, now peppering them on his lips, across his cheeks and eyes and then back down to his lips, even as he guides them to the bed right under the window.

In some distant part in his mind, Akaashi knows he should chip in on all the action instead of simply being swept up in Bokuto’s pace, letting himself go to enjoy Bokuto’s entire attention. But it’s so difficult when Bokuto is looking at him just so, when Bokuto goes further to lay him down on the mattress and simply just gaze at him, eyes unwavering and drinking in the sight of Akaashi’s pale skin suffused with soft sunlight. Thinking of the picture he must paint, Akaashi feels his face overcome with heat again.

Bokuto must love it because he sounds reverent when he hoarsely breathes out _so beautiful_.

Akaashi in an attempt to stay his embarrassment tries to remove Bokuto’s shirt, just so that he has something else to concentrate on that isn’t Bokuto’s adoring expression. But Bokuto is there before him, halting him with gentle hands and taking over the task. 

Akaashi marvels a little when Bokuto doesn’t stumble even once in taking off their clothes till they are both naked; because after all, this is Bokuto - the person who has never not spilled any and all sorts of drinks on himself whenever he is armed with one. In fact, this Bokuto reminds Akaashi of the Bokuto so focused on the game that he has awe-inspiring concentration and perfection imbued in his actions.

Akaashi’s legs fall apart to better accommodate Bokuto naturally, such that he settles in comfortably above Akaashi with calloused hands guiding Akaashi’s knees to either side of his hips. Looping his arms around Bokuto’s neck, Akaashi pulls Bokuto down on him, tilting his face up in a silent demand for a kiss. The smile Bokuto levels at him is nothing short of heart-stopping - gentle, and muted, but so full of feeling. 

Akaashi’s breath catches in his throat.  

Bokuto leans down to nuzzle him instead of kissing him, and it evokes a muffled laugh from Akaashi. Bokuto himself stifles his own laughter in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, and then nosing up to Akaashi’s jawline. He traces the careful, artistic arc of it over and over with his nose and lips, until Akaashi is slanting his head up to grant him better access.

The lick which follows that only serves to push Akaashi further into that hazy stupor he is slowly falling under. It’s like a careful spell being lovingly woven around him, and the magician is Bokuto. Bokuto licks and sucks at the skin at the juncture of his jaw and neck, and then kisses when the sting of teeth biting in becomes too much for Akaashi and he lets out an involuntary moan.

Bokuto continues this same pattern as he moves down Akaashi’s body - sometimes placing feather-light kisses, other times sucking till the skin bruises, or licking till the area tingles, and then biting till Akaashi twists and turns and groans. All the while, Bokuto’s hands explore every inch of Akaashi’s body, from plucking and flicking at his nipples to smoothing his palms across his abs, and then culminating to holding the base of Akaashi’s leaking cock while he sucks the tip into his mouth.

Akaashi almost comes right then, shouting and hand shooting down to clutch at Bokuto’s head. He doesn’t miss the smile Bokuto has even while his lips are wrapped around the younger’s straining cock. Akaashi feels like he might just expire from the sheer embarrassment.

The hand still grasping Bokuto’s hair tightens further when he starts to suck the tip of Akaashi’s cock. He wonders briefly where Bokuto learned all this, before completely blanking out altogether because yeah, that’s Bokuto licking up the underside of his member. It should have been messy but all it is, is distracting, distracting because it’s too careful, like Bokuto’s purposely driving Akaashi mad while he takes his time to savour the body before him.

But at the same time, it’s reducing Akaashi to a boneless heap, incapable of taking any action for himself. He can’t hear anything with the white noise clouding around his ears, and he can’t see anything either because he can’t seem to open his eyes. It’s like all he can do at the moment is simply _feel - feel_ Bokuto’s fingers wrapped around his manhood, _feel_  the wet heat of Bokuto’s mouth swallowing him.

Akaashi doesn’t know where Bokuto procures the lube from, it might have been on the bed all along, but again, he yelps when Bokuto, having somehow covered his fingers in lube, presses a single digit into Akaashi’s hole even as he completely takes Akaashi into his mouth and sucks almost brutally. He doesn’t push that much further in before he drags the finger out, and slowly circles his hole. Akaashi can feel himself trying to clench at something but coming up empty. 

He simply gives up trying to figure out how Bokuto is doing all this at that point - the point when he realises that while he is here, barely hanging on to his sanity and completely incapable of having even a single thought, Bokuto is somehow managing to multitask with stunning competence. Because he continues to drag his lips up and down Akaashi’s shaft, sometimes choking when he overestimates himself but still managing just fine, even as he pushes that single finger in again, and this time setting up a steady rhythm of in-out-in-out.

Akaashi is so far gone that he has forgotten to be afraid that this is his first time, moreover that this is first time _taking it up the ass,_ forgotten that it’s meant to be painful to an extent (because _oh god_ , Bokuto really is that good apparently).

Akaashi succeeds in only nudging Bokuto’s head insistently when he feels like he’s about to come, and whines when Bokuto removes his lips completely. Akaashi finally looks down at his boyfriend, and the spit and traces of pre-come shining on his swollen lips make Akaashi groan with lust because that should genuinely be illegal.

Finger still pressing in and out of Akaashi’s asshole, Bokuto grins, a flash of that excitable guy Akaashi is more familiar with, before he ducks again - this time to place a very cheeky bite exactly on Akaashi’s right butt cheek. Akaashi startles so bad, his hips fly off the bed. It’s only Bokuto’s hand that splays across Akaashi’s hips that stays him somewhat in place.

Throwing Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders, Bokuto settles down a lot lower on the bed this time. Akaashi’s crotch is right in front of his eyes, and Akaashi feels the acute desire to cover his flaming face. Grasping Akaashi’s cock far too gently with his free hand, Bokuto starts tugging slowly. He lowers his mouth to nip and suck at the skin near Akaashi’s hole which is fast becoming loose and soft around his thick finger.

Akaashi can’t stop twitching, he realises in a moment of mortifying clarity. He hasn’t stopped trembling ever since that finger started moving in and out of him in that torturous pace. Bokuto must realise why Akaashi whines just then, because he finally - _finally_  - inserts a second lubed finger.

From there it takes off. And no, it’s still mind-numbingly, deliciously slow and it’s causing Akaashi to now clutch the sheets under his palms while twisting up his hips to meet Bokuto’s fingers, but at least now it’s progressing. Because soon after that second finger, his hole gets stretched out by Bokuto scissoring those digits inside him and there is some pain there, a distinct discomfort Akaashi is unlikely to forget anytime soon; but Bokuto soothes it away - mostly by discovering his prostate with surprising speed and proceeding to drag his fingers across it repeatedly with terrifying accuracy until Akaashi is coming across his stomach in streaks, mouth open in a silent shout that never escapes his throat.

He deflates after that - his back that arched off the bed just then coming down again, his body heaving from the force of the orgasm. He drags one laboured breath in after another, belatedly realising Bokuto - the devil Bokuto, he should newly dub him he thinks - still has those damned fingers inside him. In fact there are three, Akaashi can’t even recall when _that_ happened.

When Akaashi draws his eyes up to meet Bokuto’s that when he experiences the real surprise. Because it seems like Bokuto isn’t even aware of what he’s doing with his fingers, he’s so busy staring at all of Akaashi, especially at his face and his expression. And his eyes tell a story of undeniable lust, but also of immeasurable love.

It reminds Akaashi why, ultimately, he is here with this boy, this boy who is on the verge of adulthood, who he is so in love with, who loves him in equal measure.

Akaashi sits up, and he has to hardly move any closer to Bokuto before his lips are captured in a fervent kiss. The kiss is still deep, and slow, but it has somehow taken on a tone of urgency now, a heated intensity. The sound of Bokuto sucking on Akaashi’s tongue reverberates obscenely in the tranquility of this room, and it simply makes Akaashi push himself further into Bokuto’s space.

Bokuto’s hands smooth down Akaashi’s back until they settle on the curve of his backside, cupping them and dragging Akaashi’s crotch flush against his own. There’s a hitched breath there, a moan interrupted. And then there is Akaashi’s separating their lips and Bokuto chasing them with his own.

It feels infinitely romantic somehow.

That there is this person who can’t bear to separate their lips even for a moment.

The emotions welling up inside him feel like they are about to overflow and Akaashi finds himself hiding his face in Bokuto’s neck. There’s a soft kiss pressed down on his forehead then before Bokuto is turning him, moving him till Akaashi’s back is pressed against his front. He wonders since when he has been this pliant, or if it’s simply a side-effect of Bokuto.

He doesn’t have much time to ponder over this as Bokuto subsequently pushes him forward and down on to the bed, while sliding back those three fingers into him, slicked with even more lube. Akaashi’s well aware of the wanton picture he is probably painting right now, with his face down in the pillows and ass high in the air - his hole probably being super wet because _god,_  it certainly  _feels_ that way what with the squelching sound filling the air surrounding them - but he just does not care anymore. After all, it’s only Bokuto in here and he’s the one who put him in this position in the first place.

He gives himself up fully, mind and body, to simply enjoy the ride for what it is.

And he doesn’t hold back his loud groan when Bokuto sneaks a hand down the front of his body to tweak at a nipple. In fact, he jerks his ass further back towards Bokuto. And when he hears the unsteady breath Bokuto lets out at that, his lips stretch in a smug smile he hides in the pillows.

His hole clenches a little when Bokuto removes his fingers, and it flutters, trying to grasp something other than air, when Bokuto lines his own painfully hard dick against it. His lubed cock catches on the rim of Akaashi’s hole and they both shudder. Unable to delay the process any longer, Bokuto, in maddeningly slow pace, pushes his cock in. His breath starts coming out in short pants when Akaashi’s hole immediately tries to suck him in, pulsating around his member. It’s soft inside, so fucking soft, that Bokuto leans down and buries his face in Akaashi’s back lest he lose complete control over himself and simply just plunge in.

Akaashi doesn’t care for all that. Now that Bokuto is almost all the way in, it’s so obvious how much more he can come in even further, and Akaashi wants that. He wants to be so filled up with Bokuto that he never forgets what this feels like. He wants Bokuto to be imprinted in every inch of his body. He feels his body tensing, and he nudges back against Bokuto. And when Bokuto finally embeds himself fully in Akaashi, balls pressed flush against his perineum, they both exhale loudly, trembling from the sheer sensory input going on right then. 

Bokuto starts off by moving slowly, barely-there thrusts to get Akaashi accustomed to him. Every one of those little push-in-push-outs has Akaashi whimpering softly. He’s too big in him, he’s too hot in him, he’s too _Bokuto_  in him and Akaashi doesn’t know how to deal with it even though he’s the one who wanted this just seconds ago.

Eventually, the pace picks up, and the shallow drives give way to intense plunges. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh is unbearably filthy. Akaashi arches his back even more and ass even higher to feel Bokuto slip that much deeper inside him. He thinks he’ll probably have finger-shaped bruises on his waist and hips, wherever Bokuto grabs at him to find better purchase while propels his cock in and out of Akaashi.

At some point though, that pace slows, because when it comes down to it, today is about making Akaashi feel the best he can, and Bokuto will make that happen no matter what. So moderating the speed of his hips bearing down on Akaashi, Bokuto pulls him up. With Bokuto kneeling behind him, it’s hard for Akaashi to find proper balance on his knees on the bouncy mattress and his right hand immediately darts behind to loop around Bokuto’s neck.

There’s a whispered _fuck, so hot_ in his ears because now Bokuto can see his cock that has become hard again and is leaking and so close to bursting. Bokuto spreads a hand across Akaashi’s torso, holding him in place while he starts thrusting up into him again, lips coming down on Akaashi’s shoulder to first kiss him and then bite and suck at the skin there. 

He likes the way Akaashi’s skin ripples in shudders beneath his palm, and he likes the way Akaashi’s mouth turns downright salacious what with the way he keeps mumbling incoherent _fuck yes, right there, deeper Bokuto-san_  and how his moans become louder and absolutely pornographic when Bokuto starts nailing his prostate with every plunge of his cock inside Akaashi’s hole.

It’s obvious when they both start nearing the end, because their pants turn harsh and shallow. Bokuto’s rhythm falls apart and Akaashi’s hole keeps quivering around his dick. It becomes almost like Bokuto is hardly positioning himself in and out Akaashi anymore, but rather Akaashi grinding down on Bokuto, head thrown back in a magnificent display of overwhelming passion and desire burning up from the inside. It’s when Bokuto wraps his hand around Akaashi’s penis, and starts jerking him off, that Akaashi loses it.

He comes, messing up his stomach again and the sheets, and the growl that escapes him is low and hoarse, his hole clamping down almost painfully on Bokuto. It’s so tight, and wet and hot that Bokuto is helpless against his own onslaught of orgasm. He shakes, and buries himself as deeply as he can possibly go inside Akaashi, while he comes and comes and dredges in one laboured breath after another, trying to ground himself down to reality all the while.

It takes them a while to calm down from their high, chests continuing to heave from the exertion. Bokuto is still very much planted within Akaashi when they both flop unceremoniously down on the bed, Akaashi uncaring of the fact that he just landed on the wet spot and that Bokuto is in fact very heavy on top of him.

After some time, when Bokuto realises Akaashi is starting to have actual trouble breathing, gets off of Akaashi and pulls himself out. Akaashi immediately makes a face at the uncomfortable feeling of come leaking out of him and he looks back only to find Bokuto’s eyes transfixed on his gaping hole.

He feels duly self-conscious when Bokuto, eyes still not moving an inch from the image presented to him, pushes the come back in with two fingers. The sound Akaashi lets out is nothing short of embarrassing but it’s hard not to when he is starting to lose the sensations of pleasure and all the soreness is flooding in. Bokuto is shaken out of his trance at that sound and at the look of acute discomfort on Akaashi’s face, he makes an apologetic expression before pulling his fingers out.

It’s sweet when Bokuto gets off the bed, and in one swift motion hauls Akaashi up into his arms so as to carry him into the shower. If he wasn’t already aware of what Bokuto is capable of, Akaashi would probably be swooning now. As it is, he still swoons, just on the inside, and hopefully without Bokuto’s knowledge.

When Bokuto puts him down to fiddle with the shower nobs, Akaashi embraces him from the behind and rests his head on those broad shoulders. Bokuto hums at that, a happy little sound that lifts up Akaashi’s heart and hitches his breath. He presses a smile into Bokuto’s back and hopes Bokuto knows that Akaashi loves him more than he can ever successfully convey. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ee Cummings' poem unofficially titled "Firm Light"
> 
> iv.  
> What is thy mouth to me?  
> A cup of sorrowful incense,  
> A tree of keen leaves,  
> An eager high ship,  
> A quiver of superb arrows.
> 
> What is thy breast to me?  
> A flower of new prayer,  
> A poem of firm light,  
> A well of cool birds,  
> A drawn bow trembling.
> 
> What is thy body to me?  
>  _A theatre of perfect silence_ ,  
> A chariot of red speed;  
> And O, the dim feet  
> Of white-maned desires!
> 
>  
> 
> also this was meant to be a ficlet, but aha ahahahaha
> 
> I can be found crying over Haikyuu and various other stuff [hereeeee ~](http://www.zouislights.tumblr.com)


End file.
